


Despicable Humanity.

by Yoari_Dank



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, F/M, Internal Conflict, ZAGR - Freeform, Zim King of the Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoari_Dank/pseuds/Yoari_Dank
Summary: Professing a dirty human emotion was not an option, someone of his elite could never feel anything towards these disgusting creatures. An invader take the opportunities When presented to him, everything was always part of Zim's plan to seize that planet.
Relationships: Gaz & Zim (Invader Zim), Zim/Gaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Despicable Humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Invader Zim doesn't belong to me is owned by Jhonen Vasquez, I only borrow the characters for the purpose of this story. This fic is the translation (I tried) of one of my first fics for the fandom. My English is bad, so excuse the mistakes.
> 
> Warning: slight indication of ZaGr.

If I had the capacity of love, maybe I would Love you." Zim narrowed his eyes in disbelief at his words, recognizing the tinge of cynicism hidden in his voice.

His ruby eyes darkened.

The simple thought of such an unnecessary feeling in him disturbed him, even if that morbid sensation came a little closer to the inferior affection of the dirty creatures who he despised.

_**'Maybe I would love you'** _

Could he be able to profess that dirty human condition?

What audacity!

Affection was a dirty and infectious disease that crawled and threatened his mental health.

Unconsciously he bring closer his partner's back to his chest, surrounding her with his arms. An instinct to he called 'primitive'.

"You're still pathetic." The girl in her arms sketched a sinister grin on her countenance as she removed her apprehensive limbs as if they really disgusted her. "Am I listening to a hint of humanity in you? Unfortunately you are becoming someone weak Zim."

Finally, she release from his hug and took a couple of steps away from him. Gaz always considered him incompetent in his work and a sad excuse of his race; now she was simply checking what she always knew: that even if he boasted of his self-proclaimed superiority, she was still better in all aspects.

She didn't love him and never would. She loved power and control, he was the means to get what she needed. An alliance to eradicate human infection, a plague that always despised. She certainly didn't hesitate to betray her own blood to join his cause. And despite his brother's injurious accusations, the real motive was never love or the supposed attraction to the Irken, but the feeling of superiority that Gaz felt towards humans. She considered them too stupid to appeal to his cause and, in any case, a nuisance that had to be eradicated. Humans had the unconscious desire to be enslaved, to sell their volition to someone who take all of them, that was the true human nature.

"I am not weak!" Zim immediately jumped at such an offense. "I am an elite soldier, the best in my class." His sharp fingers clenched into a fist, the dark latex gave a slight squeak. "You are a pathetic inferior creature who was lucky enough to get my attention, if not for that reason you would now be with those of your class ... dirty and stinky humans ... filthy and disgusting."

Why did he even accept the proposal of that human? He would never admit that her help was the key to his success. Never! His own greatness was what guided him in his mission, his common sense told him that using that creature for his benefit and against his fellow human beings was the best, it was all part of his plan from the beginning.

"Anyway, I'm leaving, your stupid voice irritates me." Gaz turned her back on him without waiting for an answer from him, although she would still ignore any sound coming out of his mouth.

The enormous doors opened before her allowing her to leave the room, the exponential sound of these when closed reverberated in the environment long enough before they died in the disturbing silence.

The Irken's gaze remained a couple more seconds in that direction.

That inferior creature was so annoying and capricious, the hatred he professed was proportional to the need to have her close.

Why?

In situations like that, he really despised her for awakening those strange and annoying sensations.

He could kill her and eradicate the problem from the root but that would mean accepting that she was right, that her words were true and somehow affected him.

"If I didn't hate you." He spat with clenched teeth."I'd love you. I would give you the privilege of calling you my partner and I would consider you as my equal."

Because now the words that predicted a possible feeling of affection were nothing more than empty fallacies.

He would make that human believe that he had enough power over him even if it was he who held her in the palm of his hand; He would manipulate her mind and would make satisfy her absurd and mundane whims. That despicable creature was his property and as such, he would make sure to keep it by his side for as long as he considered.

After all it was fun to see the darkness in her, rather than provoke fear aroused his curiosity and above all, she represented a trophy.

The satisfaction of seeing the feeling of betrayal in Dib's eyes blurred any discomfort Gaz could cause Zim. She was the instrument of his personal revenge towards the stinky human with the huge head, who from the beginning was nothing more than an obstacle to her conquest plans.

"Stupid humans."

No. He could not love those inferior creatures.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read this stuff...


End file.
